Foolish Hearts: Alliance of Merlin
by Pawprinter
Summary: 19 years after May 2, 1998 everything was well. But years after that? Not so much. It's up to the Next Gen to win the Third Wizarding War against the dead. Living underground, attacks, more power, ranks of order; better known as Alliance of Merlin. "I am Rose Weasley, Keeper of Harmony, Commander of Light, and First Trust –Alliance of Merlin" Written for Three Words Chellenge.


**Hey! It's Pawprinter! How's everyone doing? I'm good. This story is written for the Three Words Challenge hosted by the lovely selemi. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or LeakyCon2012 tickets. Damn.**

**Prompts: Rogue, Paperclip**

**Genre: sci-fi**

**Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Foolish Hearts: Alliance of Merlin**

_May 31, 2029_

* * *

Rose Wealsey walked through the dark, creepy tunnels. Her heels made the unmistakable nose of heel on concrete as she walked through the tunnel. She lifted her hand and put it on the wall as she walking, dragging it along it. The grey cement bricks were rough to the touch, if you felt passed the green slim feeling. Rose's head almost hit the low celling covered in moss… Almost.

Rose froze in her walking and looked behind her.

The faint cloud from her hot breath on the below freezing air was more visible when she wasn't moving. Her breathing was quicker than normal, making a light noise. If you looked closely you could see light scratches on her face, a few deep cuts. It was obvious she was just in a fight.

"Who's there?" Rose called out. Her left hand rested in a pocket and her right hand rested on a handle. There were a few taps the echoed along the long hallway. Rose pulled her right arm up, drawing a sword. There was the sound of footsteps and Rose's breathing quickened. "I am Rose Weasley, Keeper of Harmony, Commander of Light, and First Trust –Alliance of Merlin. I order you to show yourself." Rose yelled.

Rose gripped her sword and took a few steps backwards. Rose's eyes darted all along the walls and back into the dark tunnel where she came from.

Just then, a whistling sound came from deep down in the tunnel and a ball of light lit up the area around Rose. Rose threw up both her hands, her bare hand pulling a shield out of thin air and the sword hand pushing the shield forward to collide with the light.

As soon as Rose sent the shield at the hex she turned around and started running. Behind her she heard the sound of a bang, the sound of two spells hitting each other. Rose turned her head to look at what might have been coming at her. Seeing nothing Rose face back to the tunnel in front of her and pushed her legs to go faster.

She heard a crack of a spell, but she didn't stop running. Rose's head wiped around, blowing her short red hair everywhere. Rose threw up her bare hand, slowing her running the slightest bit, and shot a Shield Charm a spit second before the hex came at her.

Rose turned around to face the dark tunnel in front of her and started running at her limit. She turned a few corners, always checking behind her shoulder to see if any spells were coming at her. Rose knew the entrance to the Alliance was close, and all she had to do was cross the boundary and she would be safe.

Rose turned a corner, and slowed to a stop. There were no cracks of spells or footsteps. Rose smiled and leaned over to catch her breath. She straightened up and pressed her back to the cold wall. Rose let out an airy laugh.

"Can't take me?" Rose called out. She pushed herself into a full standing position and walked around the corner. She held her hands open and laughed. "Come at me, bitch." Rose called. Her voice rang through the tunnel, bouncing off the walls.

When nothing happened Rose laughed and turned around. She walked around the corner again and walked towards what looked like a dead end. Rose got a few steps forward when a loud bang filled the air. Rose's face went from amusement to worry. She spun around just in time to see a hex hit the cement wall. The wall blew apart and flew in all directions, a billion pieces flying at Rose.

* * *

Rose awoke for the seventh time to hushed whispers and bright light. Really bright light. Rose opened her eyes and saw blobs of blurry color.

"What the hell is going on?" Rose asked in a hoarse voice. All went silent and turned to Rose. By this time Rose was regaining her vision.

"Rose?" Someone asked. Rose turned her head to look where the voice was coming from. "Rose, are you alright?" Rose blinked and finally she could see who was talking to her. Rose smiled.

"If feeling like a dinosaur sat on you is okay, then yeah. I'm just fine." Rose mumbled. She lifted her hand and observed it in the light. Rose cringed when she seen the new, faint scars.

"Now tell me, Rosie, why the hell did you not call for help?" Albus asked. He punched Rose's arm lightly. Rose smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm a warrior for AM, I can handle myself." Rose mumbled. It was Hugo's turn to punch Rose's arm.

"All warriors need some help at some point." Hugo said. Albus nodded. "Even Alliance of Merlin warriors."

"Yeah, you could have been killed!" Lily exclaimed. "You took on a whole block of friggin wizards!"

"I thought I was good." Rose grumbled. Rose looked around the room. Packed with her cousins; Roxanne, Fred, Hugo, James, Albus, Lily, Molly, Lucy, Victoire, Dominique, Teddy, and Louis. And there was also her boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy along with a few others.

"Don't be like that, Rose." Louis said. He ran his hand through his blonde locks.

"Yeah, Rose." Hugo whispered. Lily nodded.

"That's why my mum died." Lily whispered. Rose looked up from her hands to her younger cousin. Lily looked around the room, her eyes resting on her brothers. "She might have been stubborn then, but brave." Lily added. James looked from Albus to Lily.

"And dad died because of that too." James said. "Died because he didn't want to call anyone to help him, was afraid he would kill more people."

"Grandma and Grandpa died from that too, kind of." Molly said. She blinked her bright blue eyes. "They died because they didn't want to call anyone to help and put of protection charms they didn't really do well. They got broken into, and killed." Molly whispered.

"And mum died because she wouldn't call dad for help, thinking it was nothing." Roxanne added. Fred nodded his head in agreement.

"An-"

"Okay, I know who died because of what." Rose whispered sadly.

"We know, but we can't bear to lose you." Albus said. He sat down on the bed and wrapped his arm around Rose. "You're our paperclip of the family." Albus said slowly. "If you were gone, all of us papers would fly apart."

"That's quite witty." Lily said. Rose smiled at her long-time friend and hugged him back.

"I just thought I could handle it." Rose whispered. Albus shrugged.

"So what happened?" Lucy asked. Rose shrugged.

"I went out, like you all know to meet Alice for lunch-"

"Alice Longbottom?"

"Yeah, her." Rose mumbled. "So when I was coming back I was thrown into battle. I fought the enemy i-"

"In normal clothes?"

"Can you let me finish?" Rose snapped. Roxanne held up her hands and shrugged. "I was in AoM Amour." Rose said. "Back to my story… I came in the tunnels, and I thought they were gone… But then they came- we got into the smallest fight I've been in, and I got knocked out." Rose added. "So what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Albus asked pulling away. Rose looked around the room.

"What happened when I was out?" Rose asked. Albus turned to Teddy with a frown. Teddy wrapped his arms protectively around his wife's waist. Rose looked from Teddy to Albus, back to Teddy, and then back to Albus with a confused expression. "Did something happen?" Rose asked. Rose turned to Hugo and nudged him. "What happened?"

"Nothing really." Hugo mumbled. Rose sighed and turned to Albus.

"What happened?" Rose asked. Albus turned to James and shrugged.

"Just like Hugo said, nothing really happened." Albus said. "Teddy was walking through the halls on his shift when he heard your footsteps-"

"You heard me in the tunnels!" Rose screamed. She turned to glare at Teddy. "So you could have saved me, but I was left to maybe di-"

"Rose!" Albus snapped, regaining Rose's attention. "He was in the halls and heard the explosion too." Albus said. Rose huffed, crossed her arms, and glared at the wall. "Teddy saved your life, Rose. He heard you running along with one person and he left his duties to go check on you. When he got to where you were approximately and the wall just exploded. You were lucky he was there, because he took you and ran. He's the only reason you lived today." Albus said harshly. Everyone around the room was silent and had their eyes downcast on the floor. Rose huffed.

"Thank you, Teddy." Rose said. Teddy nodded briskly.

"Alright, everyone back to their duties." Teddy muttered. Everyone mumbled and turned to walk out the door.

They were in hiding. Ever sense the Third Wizarding War officially started everyone was put into hiding. All of the older generation got killed off or died from the war sickness. The Third War was worse than the Second or First, they had to form an army. They had to train for more power. Rose had gotten the most training and power in, thus being the second highest on the ranks.

The people who were fighting the war the hardest were the ones related to the Weasley's. Teddy Lupin, Victorie Weasely, Dominique Weasley, Louis Weasley, Molly Weasley, Lucy Weasley, Fred Weasley, Roxanne Weasley, Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley, James Potter, Albus Potter, and Lily Potter. Everyone else in the world was fighting, but they weren't taking it as seriously as Rose was.

"I've gotten you some of your school work." Scorpius muttered once everyone else had left. He picked up a bag of books and put it at the foot of the bed. Rose instantly reached for a book. _Voldemort's Region and Life With It. _Rose sighed.

"How come they get the easy way out?" Rose asked. Scorpius stopped in his shuffle. "Last generation, they got the easy way out. They were all he and ha over Voldemort, but… Like look at this book! It's all sob story over that war. They got it easy." Rose snapped. "I hate it."

"Rosie Posie, don't be like that." Scorpius muttered. Rose glared.

"We have to fight the effin' dead! They got to fight flimsy death eaters!" Rose cried. "It's so damn stupid!"

"I know, Rose." Scorpius said. "But we're going to win this war." He muttered. "We're going to make this place a better world for our children, and their children, and their children. Rose, if we win this thing, everything would be good and done. If you just try to be safer, things will turn around." Scorpius whispered. Rose huffed.

"Shut up." Rose muttered. Scorpius smirked. "You were quiet all of the time then you just-"

"You know that your family would have killed me if I interrupted that family moment."

"Okay, true." Rose muttered.

"Go to bed." Scorpius muttered. Rose pouted. "I know you're dead tired."

"Screw off." Rose muttered. She indeed was dead tired. "I don't like when your right." He laughed.

"When you wake up, we'll be getting ready to go." Scorpius muttered. Rose sighed.

"Don't count me out." Rose said. "I'm second in command; I want to be there when we take it down." Rose said. Scorpius smiled.

"Of course, Rose Weasley; Keeper of Harmony, Commander of Light, and First Trust –Alliance of Merlin," Scorpius mocked. Rose rolled her eyes, but smiled at her boyfriend. "Putting all joking aside, you'll be there. You are our leader, Rose. We wouldn't be able to fight without you."

"Yeah, alright." Rose said. She could feel her eyelids starting to droop already. "Night."

"Goodnight, Rose." Scorpius whispered. He kissed Rose lightly on the lips. "Rest well. I love you."

"I love you too." Rose whispered, a smile growing on her lips.

* * *

The battle had been raging for what felt like hours. Rose's muscles were aching to drop her sward, her body was sore from using so much magical energy, and she just wanted to fall to the ground. She had killed many people during the battle, she had lost many people on her side, and she had no idea where some of her family was.

Rose leaned against a tree surrounding the bloody battlefield and winced. She had been hexed a few times with The Cutting Curse. Her right leg was pouring blood and she was sure she broke a few toes from stumbling.

"Little Weasley scared?" A whispering voice taunted. Rose spun around to see a black figure floating in air. The people who they were fighting were dead death eaters. Rose snarled before lunging at the thing. The black spirit darted by, and she began to follow his path. But he was faster and sneakier than she was, not to mention quicker; most likely why he hadn't managed to meet his end yet.

But she would make sure he did by his sword.

"HELP!"

Rose stopped in her tracks and wheeled about as the scream pierced her eardrums. She thundered through the forest, branches slashing her arms, legs, and face as Scorpius' plea for help reached her ears.

"Scorp!" Rose screamed desperately out. She was still quite far into the forest, but Rose was coming. Why wasn't she there yet? His voice yelled out again. "Scorpius!" Rose screamed out. Scorpius sounded scared. He was never scared. What had happened to him? Rose screamed his name again. Rose had gone too far into the forest, she was just stupid.

Rose broke into the battlefield. She quickly scanned the area, looking for Scorpius. Everyone else on her side were busy fighting, fighting desperetly to see the sun set again. Rose looked over to the other side of the field, where she knew Scorpius' battle station would be. Rose dashed over to where he would be. She was halfway there when she saw a figure on the ground. The figure on the ground was slightly moving, moaning.

"Scorp!" Rose screamed. Her scream was bloodcurdling, that everyone fighting shivered. Rose watched as Scorpius raised his arm to his head, his shaking hand coming back down, drenched in blood. Rose sped up her running.

Scorpius' skull was bashed in on one side, a large dent pouring red blood. The same side's leg had lingering flames, dancing around the burned flesh. He was shaking and limp, quickly becoming pale.

"Behind you." Scorpius whispered faintly.

Rose lightly touched his cheek before turning around. A black figure stood there. Rose snarled before plunging her sward deep into the stomach of the black figure. The black figure disappeared into dust.

Rose pulled out a bottle of liquid and dumped a few drops onto the moving, black dust. As soon as the potion touched the black dust, the moving stopped. Rose quickly capped the beaker and dropped it into her pocket.

Rose turned back to face Scorpius. She dropped to her knees next to him, her sward falling silently to the ground beside her. Rose grabbed his bloody hand, pulling him up to her where his head rested against her stomach. One arm supported his back as he slumped against her, and the other clenched his warm and sticky red hand.

"C'mon, Scorp. You're strong. You're going to be all right. Stay with me, Scorp. Don't you dare close your eyes on me now." Rose whispered. Tears were already filling her eyes as she watched her boyfriend in pain.

Scorpius moved his head slightly to look at Rose in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Rose." Scorpius whispered. He coughed and blood sputtered out of his mouth. Rose flinched when the blood hit her arm.

"Shut up, Scorp. Don't say your goodbyes. You're fine." Rose insisted. She couldn't lose the only thing she was fighting for. She couldn't lose the guy that she loved so much. She couldn't lose the only thing that she needed when the stupid war was over. She had lost aunts, uncles, grandparents, and cousins. She couldn't lose her best friend. "You're going to be fine. Remember? We're fighting for the world to be better, for the world to be better for our children."

He laughed, but it wasn't a laugh Rose recognized in Scorpius. It wasn't his doubling-over laugh of joy interspersed with gasps for breath when something hilarious happened, and it wasn't his teasing laugh he gave when he joked around. It was weak.

"Don't give up, Scorpius. You can't quite on me." Rose pleaded. She grasped his hand tighter. "After this, we can go live in Malfoy Mannor, or The Burrow! Or even that stupid shack that you always talk about."

"You're going home," Scorpius whispered.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Rose snapped. "You need to quit lying!" Scorpius smiled weakly.

"You used to say that I needed to shut up every day in first year." Scorpius whispered. He slowly lifted up his hand, but cried out in pain before it could go too far. "In my pocket, something for you." Rose sniffed and nodded her head. She quickly removed her hand from his grip to dig his gift for her out of his jean pocket. She pulled out a crinkled envelope. She held it up for Scorpius to see. He nodded slightly, and Rose quickly tucked it away. Once again, she took hold of his hand. "Read it as soon as you get home."

"You're going to be there with me." Rose insisted, letting out a hysterical cry. Scorpius shook his head slightly. Rose let out a mangled sob. "If you're not going to be there, then I'm not going to be there."

"Rose…" Scorpius whispered. "Please." Rose sniffed. "Go home after this war and read it. Go home after the battle, I don't care. Just read it in our room."

"Without you there is no home." Rose whispered. Scorpius smiled.

"I'll be okay, you'll be okay." Scorpius mumbled. He smiled at her, the color draining from his face. Tears were forming in the corners of his silver eyes, and the sight caused her to cry harder.

"I love you, Rose." He whispered. Rose sniffed.

"I love you too, Scorpius." She whispered. She leaned down and pushed her lips against his. She pulled away and stroked his blonde hair. His eyes wandered skyward as the light in them began to drain, his spark going out.

"Kill these bastards."

"I will." Rose whispered.

He turned his eyes toward her once more. "Rose…" he began quietly, but he never finished. His light went out. Rose let out another mangle sob before looking up from Scorpius. The volume of her scream of anger, sadness, pain, loss, love, and anguish made all bodies on the field slow in their actions and to cast a glance at Rose.

Rose carefully placed his body on the ground, closed his eyes, and picked up his sword. He would never get to meet their son.

And everyone would pay dearly for that.

* * *

**Prompts!**

**Rouge: I had no idea what rouge meant, so I had to get a definition. What I understood is that rouge means something that has done something opposite than what it was meant to. Example: Robot is programed to help humans, ends up turning against man-kind. So after the Second Wizarding War, Harry set the world right and all evil was destroyed. So when the world turn wrong again, it went against Harry's 'orders' or Harry's wish on how the world would be like… So it went rouge- that's how I'm going to have it XP Dose that still count?**

**Paperclip: A paperclip is a device that holds sheets of paper together. So when Albus says that Rose is their 'paperclip' it is meant as if she were to be stupidly brave and not call for help and she does die, they would all be loos sheets of paper… Does that count?**

**Genre!**

**Sci-Fi: This story is sci-fi because it is highly possible (In the Harry Potter Universe) that another Wizarding War could happen. So this time it's not between You-Know-Who and Harry, but between Light and Dark… Also because the Dark side is dead and because it could scientifically happen in the future it is Sci-Fi.**

**Alright. That took me a whole hell lot of time to write. I first wrote it, then I dropped it. Then I went back and changed it to Scorpius/Rose. It was great! HEHE.**

**I have a story called "Remember Me" and it's about Fred/Hermione. It's for the "Twin Exchange" Monthly Challenge. Voting has started and will close on Aug. 10. It takes place on "Twin Exchange" profile. Thanks.**

**Thanks for reading! Remember to review! **

**Kisses,**

**The Girl Who Wants to Go To LeakyCon2012 Soooo Bad (aka Anna... Or Pawprinter).**

**~xoXox~**


End file.
